fairylandfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairyland
(page under construction - like many good web pages!) Fairyland is one of hundreds of applications provided on Facebook by outside developers. It is one of the minority whose sponsors do something useful for the outside world: in this case saving rainforest by donating to The Nature Conservancy. Players save 1 square foot of rainforest for each basic fruit harvested and more for the higher leveled or special edition types. In January 2010 it claimed "731,366 monthly active users"; 116,000 had clicked the link "Become a fan" on the application page. It has a rudimentary "Help" system, but no easy linking from one item to another. The game is complex enough to justify wiki pages for such linking. Subpages of Fairyland can be the vehicle. (Anyone offer to set up a tabs structure?) Outline Each player is known by his or her first name on Facebook and has a Fairy or Elf, to whom much of the activity is attributed. A player can name their Fairy/Elf and upload a picture, and can change the status of the Fairy/Elf. A player has a garden, which may contain up to nine items at once (only 5 items until level 2 is reached), mostly plants but with the ability to include a feeding table or two for wildlife and other items such as scarecrows at higher levels. Plants generally take one to two weeks to grow, flower, and produce harvestable fruit. Lower level plants have lower growth times, while higher plants, such as the Pink Cap Mushroom, can take over 20 days. Various dusts can be bought to speed growth. Any player may water plants (at a cost of 1 gold per sprinkle) in his or her own garden and most others. There are some restrictions: #A garden may be frozen, indefinitely, either by owner choice or after a week's absence; then there is no growth, no watering, and no wilting (but friends can still find treasure gold at intervals on the "Collect From Friends" option (#3) on the Find Gold link) #Any garden owner has the option to go Private, which allows only fairies on their actual Facebook friends list into their garden. If you are not on this list, you will see a note stating the garden is currently Private when trying to do anything in it. You can add a garden to your favourites list, which is capped at 30 gardens. It is wise to make Fairy friends and add them on Facebook, so they will be added to the Friends garden list, and you can remove them to from the Favourite garden list to make room for more. Finding Gold and Diamonds Gold The easiest way to find gold is, obviously, to purchase it. When you do so, you support the application and its cause (saving the rainforest) and you also get a bonus of Star Dust (see Dusts and Wands section). You can buy with a credit card via Paypal or you can buy via your cell phone (more expensive). The current prices are as follows (in USD): *$5 gives you 200 Gold + 1 free Star Dust *$10 gives you 500 Gold + 2 free Star Dust *$20 gives you 1200 Gold + 4 free Star Dust *$40 gives you 3000 Gold + 8 free Star Dust Other fairies can give you gold by buying Gold Dust (see Dusts and Wands section) and sprinkling it on you via your Fairy Wall (the wall showing your garden information and critters you have spotted - reached by clicking the link of your name and fairy's name), not to be confused with your Garden Wall (the posts directly under your garden). You can receive gold from watering gardens, in the form of garden games (see Garden Games section). The "Find Gold" link gives you numerous ways to find gold: *3-hour gold - free gold is available at 3-hour intervals, usually 3 or 5 pieces but can be as much as 10. If you are first starting out on your garden, there is also a frog somewhere around the 3 hour gold link. Clicking this frog can get you some extra gold, at least 25 pieces. Time on when the frog stops appearing because you are no longer considered a new fairy is unknown. *Hunt the Bug - once a week for a pot of 10 gold. You can recieve a (very easy) clue as to where the bug is. *Collect From Friends - any fairy friends that you have added to your Facebook, will have gold available for collection at random intervals, time and the amount collected depending on when they last visited Fairyland. *Magical Mushrooms - not to be confused with the Mini Mushrooms garden game, you can collect up to 6 games per day. You can save them or play them when you get them. You are given 5 mushrooms and you choose 3 of the 5, looking for a pair. Whatever you pair, you win. Rewards include gold, diamonds, and random alchemy items. *Herbalism - see the Herbalism section *Alchemy - see the Alchemy section *Levelling up and finding snails - you will recieve 10 gold every time you level up your garden. If you revive a wilting plant in someone's garden after collecting your 3 hour gold, you will spot a snail which you can turn into even more gold (up to 5 before SuperPowers, always 5 after). Otherwise, snails are random and few and far between when watering gardens. *Become a Fan - if you become a fan of Fairyland, you give yourself a chance of being the recipient of the weekly 1000 gold bonus. Diamonds Another significant item of value is the diamond. You can not buy these. The main source of diamonds is spotting wildlife in others gardens and having wildlife spotted in your own. Diamonds also appear as bonuses in garden games after watering a plant, as well as the Magical Mushroom game listed above. Other fairies can give you diamonds by buying Diamond Dust (see Dusts and Wands section) and sprinkling it on you via your Fairy Wall (the wall showing your garden information and critters you have spotted - reached by clicking the link of your name and fairy's name), not to be confused with your Garden Wall (the posts directly under your garden). You may also come across a free diamond while collecting your 3-hour gold. Using gold and diamonds Gold Gold is the life force of Fairyland. *Plant Pots - the icon with a pot under the right side of your garden will lead you here. You need a place to plant your seeds, and this is the first step. As you level up, you unlock new pots you can use. If you wish to remove a plant pot (after harvesting the plant in it) to make room for a new one you can discard it (losing the money you paid for it, before you gain SuperPowers) or you can send it to your storage area (see details further down). Once you have placed a pot in your garden, mouse over it and click "Buy a Seed For It" to proceed to the seed shop. *Seeds - you can only access the BUYING of a seed interface when you have an empty pot and click to put a seed in it. You can, however, view the seeds at any time (but can't buy them) in the browse-only mode which is the seed icon button, 2nd from right. The seeds are greyed out until you gain the level required to plant them. Clicking the care instructions will tell you how long till it is flowering (sometimes the only time a certain creature is attracted) and ready for harvest (again, sometimes the only time a certain creature is attracted), also how long before it wilts and dies if not watered. There are different tabs for different types of plants. You may browse them at your leisure. *Feeding Platters - indicated by the acorn icon button. There are two types of platters, and it is recommended to have at least 1 of each. Some animals only come to a raised platter, some to only a low platter. Others still yet will come to either. It will all depend on what your goal is for your garden at that time, as to which platter(s) you will need. *Food - once you place a platter in your garden, mouse over and click buy food for it. You have a choice of regular, organic, or superfood. The times for attraction are listed on each. Buying a faster and more expensive food does NOT mean you will get better animals, it only increases the speed of the visits. *Storage Space - you can send your extra pots and feeding platters here to store until you need/want them. You can purchase a new shelves for 5 more items per shelf for 10 gold each. You use 1 gold to water a healthy plant, and 2 gold (or 1 diamond) to revive a wilter, while visiting gardens in the hopes of spotting wildlife. You can use gold to purchase Gold Dust (see Dusts and Wands section). Gold is also used to purchase wands and standard dusts, which are used in Alchemy and Herbalism (see Alchemy, Dusts and Wands, and Herbalism sections). Diamonds Diamonds can be used to revive wilting plants (one diamond per revival) as a substitute for gold. They can be used to buy Diamond Dust (6 diamonds each) and Fruiting Dust (10 diamonds each) to perform special functions (see Dusts and Wands section). They can be used to buy garden games for your garden such as Mini Mushrooms and Snail Racing (see Garden Games section). Garden Games *Mini Mushrooms - after watering a plant you are given 5 mushrooms. Choose one and you might win a diamond! To put this game in your garden for others to possibly win a diamond, you have to pay. 24 hour game - 2 diamonds 3 day game - 7 diamonds 7 day game - 10 diamonds *Snail Race - the snail race has 3 gold winning options, and 2 random prizes indicated with a ? in a box. The random prizes can also be gold (sometimes of higher amounts than the 3 gold winnings). Other possible winnings include random items used in Alchemy (see Alchemy section) and diamonds. This game can not be purchased until you have found all 10 Elixirs in Herbalism (see Herbalism section). 24 hour game - 2 diamonds 3 day game - 7 diamonds 7 day game - 10 diamonds Dusts and Wands There are several dusts and wands that can be purchased in Fairyland. Most of them are vital to parts of the game and others are vital to side games which you use to increase gold, among other things. Premium Dust *Gold Dust (6 gold) - You can sprinkle this on another fairy via their Fairy Wall to give them 5 gold; you can use this dust to change the color of the Bellis Lycaena and the Carmena Uniflora, and the moon shape of the Luna Serena. *Diamond Dust (6 diamonds) - You can sprinkle this on another fairy via their Fairy Wall to give them 5 diamonds; you can use this on a "Growing Happily" plant in any garden, to halve the remaining time until it is flowering/fully grown/fragrant leaves (wording of this growing stage depends solely on the type of plant it is). *Fruiting Dust (10 diamonds) - Only the garden owner can sprinkle this on a plant that is flowering/fully grown/fragrant leaves, to halve the time until it is ready for harvest. *Star Dust (purchased gold bonus) - This can be used to purchase Superfood; it can also be used for special extras on some plants such as making the lights on a ready for harvest Christmas tree twinkle, making it snow for a week in your garden with a ready for harvest Ice Flower (it snows automatically while the flower is growing), or making the Love Flower animated. You can find the purchase option for Gold, Diamond, and Fruiting dust by mousing over the top left red mushroom and clicking "Buy More Dust." Standard Dust *Sunshine Dust (2 sprinkles for 3 gold) - This dust is mainly used in Herbalism and Alchemy (see respective sections), but can also be sprinkled on friends just for fun. *Love Dust (2 sprinkles for 3 gold) - This dust is mainly used in Herbalism and Alchemy (see respective sections), but can also be sprinkled on friends just for fun. *Naughty Dust (2 sprinkles for 3 gold) - This dust is mainly used in Herbalism and Alchemy (see respective sections), but can also be sprinkled on friends just for fun. *Sparkle Dust (2 sprinkles for 5 gold) - This dust is mainly used in Herbalism and Alchemy (see respective sections), but can also be sprinkled on friends just for fun. You can find the purchase option for these dusts by mousing over the top left red mushroom and clicking "Buy More Dust" then clicking the "Standard Dust" tab. If you are using them for Alchemy, there is a "buy more" link provided on the Alchemy page in the Step 2 heading. Wands *Naughty Wand - Along with being used in Alchemy and Herbalism (see respective sections), it comes with spells you can cast on your friends. These spells do nothing as far as the game is concerned but your friend can view the spells cast. *Secret Wish Wand - Along with being used in Alchemy and Herbalism (see respective sections), it comes with spells you can cast on your friends. These spells do nothing as far as the game is concerned but your friend can view the spells cast. *Super Butterfly Wand - Along with being used in Alchemy and Herbalism (see respective sections), it comes with spells you can cast on your friends. These spells do nothing as far as the game is concerned but your friend can view the spells cast. *Sunshine Wand - Along with being used in Alchemy and Herbalism (see respective sections), it comes with spells you can cast on your friends. These spells do nothing as far as the game is concerned but your friend can view the spells cast. You can find the purchase option for these wands by mousing over the top left red mushroom and clicking "Buy More Dust" then clicking the "Wands" tab. Alchemy Alchemy is a side activity, and does not affect your levelling process, nor the process of attracting wildlife. You may encounter random items on your garden journeys such as: Lost Sock, Dragon Scale, Rare Spotted Fungus, or a Crystal. To use these in Alchemy, you need to click the "Find Gold" link and scroll down to option #6, OR you can mouse over the top left red mushroom and click "Try Alchemy" in the Random Items box. You are given an Alchemist's pot as well as a "common and worthless metal ore called Faematite" automatically. You are also given an unlimited supply of the Step 1 ingredient - a liquid element. There are 4 to choose from: Milk of a Unicorn, Tincture of a Thousand Flowers, Water From the Murky Swamp, and Faery Firewater. You are given an initial supply of the Step 2 ingredient, standard dust, but once used, you must purchase more via the dust shop (refer to the Dusts and Wands section for purchasing details). Step 3 involves the random items listed above. Step 4 involves Fairy Wands, which can be purchased from the shop (refer to the Dusts and Wands section for purchasing details). As listed by the application itself: - Many formulae will yield a small or medium quantity of Gold. - Many formulae will produce a pile of worthless dust. - Some formulae will produce something rather unexpected! - There is only ONE formula which will produce a pot of 10 Gold! Unlike the Elixirs of Herbalism, you can repeat any of the forumlas as many times as you want, provided you have the supplies needed. This includes the 10 gold formula. If you wish to have a cheat, please see the related links at the bottom of this page for the Fairyland calculator. All you need is the number at the end of the URL in your address bar when looking at your Fairy Wall (not to be confused with the Garden Wall and ID number!). Herbalism Herbalism is a side activity, and does not affect your levelling process, nor the process of attracting wildlife. You can use it to gain extra gold, just as in Alchemy, and you can also earn yourself SuperPowers once you have found all 10 Elixirs. Unlike Alchemy, you can only perform the Elixir forumlas ONCE, and recieve the reward. The reward is greater the more you unlock. You are given an unlimited supply of the Step 1 ingredient - a liquid element. There are 4 to choose from: Milk of a Unicorn, Tincture of a Thousand Flowers, Water From the Murky Swamp, and Faery Firewater. You are given an initial supply of the Step 2 ingredient, standard dust, but once used, you must purchase more via the dust shop (refer to the Dusts and Wands section for purchasing details). Step 3 involves an herb that is harvested in your own garden. Each harvested herb provides you with 5 attempts. Step 4 involves Fairy Wands, which can be purchased from the shop (refer to the Dusts and Wands section for purchasing details). After finding all 10 Elixirs and claiming the gold reward for each, you are given the SuperPowers: Fairyland SuperPowers! Congratulations, on successfully creating all 10 Magical Elixirs of Fairyland in Herbalism! I hereby grant you the following special privileges and powers: *"Snail Racing" for your Garden! Give your Garden visitors extra entertainment (and the chance to win Gold / Alchemy items rather than Diamonds) with a new Snail Racing Game, available in my Shoppe! *Free Pots! Change the look of your Garden whenever you like without spending a single Gold Coin! All the "level-up" pots which you previously had to pay for are now free to you forever! This power is important because some of the seeds now available to you will fruit differently depending upon which pot they are planted in... *Turn Snails into 5 Gold every time! Found a Snail in another Garden whilst out and about with the watering can? With your new powers, it can now be turned into 5 Gold every time! If you wish to have a cheat for your formulas, please see the related links at the bottom of this page for the Fairyland calculator. All you need is the number at the end of the URL in your address bar when looking at your Fairy Wall (not to be confused with the Garden Wall and ID number!). Levels For levels, see our levels page. Seeds A variety of items can be placed in a garden, all with various purposes. Examples are levelling up and attracting wildlife. *Level Up plants - these are the ones you will have to grow to level up your garden, to unlock other plants and plant pots. Each attracts different wildlife from Wrens to the Planimals. *Herbs - unlocked progressively as you level up. Plant and harvest these to use in Herbalism (see Herbalism section). They also attract bunnies. *Bonsai - only available after level 11, these attract special wildlife such as the Red Squirrel, Giraffe, and Australian King Parrot and also provide the fruit for the last 3 Elixirs in Herbalism (see Herbalism section). *Cacti - only grown in cactus pots, you have to grow each of these in order, to unlock the next. They attract wildlife such as Gecko and Roadrunner. *Limited Edition - these are the flowers brought in around special holidays that you can gift to your friends. Past Limited Edition plants include Halloween Plant, Christmas Tree, Ice Flower, Love Flower ("The Loveflower can only be planted until mid-March"), First Flower of Spring, and more. *Collectibles - currently the only collectible is the Fructus Randomus. This is the only plant that will attract the Tortoise when ready-for-harvest. Some fruit is rarer than others, and has a better chance to attract the Tortoise. *Magical Mushrooms - only grown in mushroom pots, they are used to deter mice and mallards when in the Fully Grown stage, and once ready-for-harvest, it will attract a special Mythological animal. Once you meet the requirements, you can plant the next mushroom in the series. The top mushroom, the Enchanted Baby Mushroon, will attract the mighty Baby Unicorn! Pots You can't grow a seed without something to put it in (or ON, in the case of the "patch of grass" planter!). Pots come in a variety of types: *Basic *Cacti *Bonsai *Mushroom *Special Edition Wildlife The purpose of attracting wildlife in a garden is to earn diamonds. Each creature spotted (when a plant is watered) earns a certain number of diamonds; and if it's the first time the animal is spotted in the garden being watered, the diamond reward is doubled. Wildlife come only for food, but most of them have particular likes or dislikes in the plant world, which may attract or repel them. Care needs to be exercised in the choice of plants, balancing wildlife factors against the need for particular plants for advancement to higher levels. For a list of wildlife, the plants that attract and repel them, the diamond rewards, and analysis of feeding costs, see Wildlife. Wilting Wilt Balance is no longer a part of the game, but plants can still wilt and be revived. Travellers A few players have set themselves the task of visiting every garden. See Travellers for links and updates. Game changes, 10 February 2010 (not yet all incorporated here) #Faster growing times for some plants (with corresponding reduction in forest protection). #Wilt Balance no longer affects what you can do. #Minimum time between waterings reduced from 15 minutes to 0 minutes. See also *CountryLife *Sorority Life on Facebook External links *Application page on Facebook *Calculator (using player's Facebook ID number) *Fan's blog with plant illustrations and world map of humans' locations *Fairy Garden - The place where all fairies and elves of Fairyland are always welcome! Category:Fairyland Category:Facebook games